


Кувшин

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Кувшин

Он помнит, как спал и видел сны.  
Или так часто об этом рассказывал, что и сам поверил.  
Он знает – откуда-то, не из опыта, с чьих-то слов, которым верилось без подтверждения – что Тень должна быть подобна земным снам и грёзам. И в это он тоже верит так искренне, что и не задумывается о подтверждении. Так должно быть – значит, так есть.  
А может быть и нет.

Тень – не реальность, не материя, из неё можно слепить всё, что пожелаешь, но она утекает сквозь пальцы, стоит попытаться ухватиться за неё покрепче, стоит попытаться удержать образ.  
Как рисунок на песке перед приливом – приходит непрошенное сравнение, которому неоткуда взяться.  
Он закрывает глаза – жест, подхваченный в подражание людям, не имеющий здесь никакого практического значения, но прекрасно работающий как символ, как дополнительная точка опоры. Закрывает и правда видит жёлтый песок, сине-серебристую воду, полусмытый, тающий след. Всё такое яркое и живое, как противоположность неявной Тени, в которой нет ни одного чистого цвета, кроме тех, что ты придумаешь сам.  
Он не помнит, откуда он забрал этот образ. Зато он точно знает, что хочет получить всё это.  
Ещё раз.  
Ещё раз – если он не лжёт, рассказывая, что был когда-то в том, другом мире.  
Или в первый – чтобы сравнить с тем, что успел себе представить.  
Созданная его воображением ярко-синяя вода плещется у ног, чтобы чуть поодаль, в нескольких шагах, оборваться пустотой. Но вот надпись на песке – тоже плавно переходящем в ничто – выглядит живой. Настоящей.  
Хотя он не может разобрать букв.  
Он медленно проводит рукой по песку, стирая всё, что осталось от надписи – сразу как будто чего-то не хватает, но и становится спокойнее. Он рисует непонятный узор, в котором невозможно угадать ничего, но смысла ему и не нужно; он попросту наслаждается ощущением – представлением? воспоминанием? – мокрого песка под пальцами.  
Он в бессчётный раз думает – я должен отыскать дорогу.  
Стоит отвлечься, как песок и вода разом теряют цвет и рассыпаются, сливаясь тусклой серостью. Дольше всех держится рисунок, даже вспыхивает на миг ослепительно-белым, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Он рассеянно меняет обличья, сам не замечая, кем прикидывается на сей раз. Отчего-то всем, или почти всем обитателям Тени ближе всего облик, близкий к человеческому – неужели, гадает он, им всем тоже кажется, что это – настоящее? Или же это только попытка приблизиться к желаемому? Или – всё дело в том, что люди представляют духов по образу и подобию своему, не умея иначе?  
Он помнит, что сам – не умел.  
Если, конечно, это его воспоминания.

Сухая, податливая материя Тени трещит под пальцами, пока он пытается вылепить из неё всё, что помнит – или досочинить себе историю. Образы плывут и ускользают, пока ухватишь один – разлетаются все остальные. Всех его сил, всех его навыков сосредоточения не хватает – это слишком личное, это не плести паутину вокруг очередной жертвы, заранее зная, что скорее всего отпустишь.  
Сейчас он почти злится на всех этих так легко попадавшихся ему людей – с них нечего было взять, все они были или слишком слабы и неинтересны, или, если чего-то и стоили, всё равно, сами того не зная, вели в ловушку, и он отпускал их, ни разу не попытавшись воспользоваться хоть одним – он слишком часто рассказывал им одно и то же, и теперь не может представить ничего другого.  
Он никогда не рассказывал им ничего конкретного – и теперь сгладилось всё, он не в состоянии ни вспомнить, ни представить ни одной детали – а без деталей сыплется вся картина.  
А ему кажется таким важным – её нарисовать.  
Чтобы было за что держаться, чтобы было, чем наполнить оболочку – ему иногда кажется, что он сам истончается и рассыпается, как тот песок из воспоминаний, как иссохшая глина. А поддаться будет означать утратить себя, сравняться с мелкими, слабыми и бессмысленными духами, в которых осталась лишь одна эмоция, а то и вовсе ничего: в унылых блуждающих огоньках нет ни капли, кроме нерассуждающей потребности тянуться ко всему, что сильнее их, и такова судьба любого, кто не сможет сохранить свою суть.  
Это одно из немногого, чего он на самом деле боится.  
Быть уничтоженным полностью не так страшно. С этим можно смириться – в материальном ли мире, в Тени ли, бытие любого существа на самом деле стоит ровно столько, сколько придётся заплатить желающему отобрать это бытие; и он не против однажды умереть – разумеется, сделав это максимально сложным для того, кто будет убивать.  
Но дать пустоте постепенно себя сожрать – о нет.  
Если придётся выдумать себе цель и смысл, лишь бы избежать этого – он выдумает. И такую, что сам поверит крепче прежнего.  
В принципе, ему надо лишь расцветить убедительными деталями собственную историю, и тогда станет неважно, есть ли в ней хоть капля истины.  
И ещё хоть раз коснуться реальности, набраться её так, чтобы хватило надолго.  
Он чувствует, как мягкие, назойливые лапки Тени теребят его, скребутся, пытаясь отщипнуть ещё немного.  
Маги считают Тень лишь отражением реальности – но если прожить с ней слишком долго, понимаешь, что она и сама живёт и дышит, хотя, быть может, и не обладает разумом, по крайней мере, разумом, который можно понять человеку. Или демону.  
Он не может понять, почему Тень с одной стороны даёт им жизнь, а с другой – пытается их поглотить. Он просто воспринимает это как должное; как условия игры, с которыми приходится считаться, нравится тебе это или нет.  
Он ловит яркий кусок картинки – серые камни, нагретые солнцем – и чувствует, как голодные жадные лапки отступают.  
Может быть, Тень всего лишь отражает его собственный голод.

Он чувствует вдалеке неясное волнение – слепо тянутся туда блуждающие огоньки, почуяв живую силу.  
Скучно. Наверняка очередная глупая недо-ловушка, которые так любят устраивать маги.  
Нужно посмотреть.  
Нужно, в конце концов, отточить очередной кусочек истории, который он сочинил.

Он лениво поднимается.  
Тень хороша тем, что в ней нет расстояний, чтобы где-то оказаться, нужно лишь этого пожелать – если, конечно, в тебе сохранилась способность желать.  
Но, пожалуй, он лучше немножко пройдётся. Для лучшего вхождения в роль. Только выбрать подходящий образ – а, впрочем, зачем отказываться от того, что срабатывало уже не раз.  
Он легко оборачивается маленькой мышкой и уже невидимо усмехается. Может, с нынешней жертвы удастся хоть что-то взять. Хотя бы глоток реальности – чтобы не томиться бесконечной жаждой. А может быть, и не один глоток.  
Может быть, у него окажутся какие-нибудь интересные грёзы. И он не откажется ими поделиться.

Мыш выкатывается на буро-зелёную равнину, созданную страхом и неуверенностью совсем молоденького мальчишки, жадно втягивает острый запах живых эмоций, отмечая несколько родных ему, таких приятных ноток, и громко пищит:  
– Эй, эй, поосторожнее, наступишь!  
Сейчас он ещё раз проверит на прочность всё, что для себя придумал.


End file.
